


High Shenannigans

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, High School AU, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Penetration denial, Teenagers, boob sucking, humping, panties in mouth, risky public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: Finn wants to meet with his brother Jake, football star, after classes. But there's someone waiting for him near the girl's locker room





	High Shenannigans

The bell rang and within seconds the halls were full of teenagers, eager to leave the school and enjoy their evenings. Finn dashed through the pushing crowd in its opposite direction, trying to reach the gym building. He ran through the schoolyard and was about to reach the door but destiny had another plans for him that day. Someone pulled him back by the neck of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, blocking his way with an arm.

“Hi there, Finnie” she said with a smug face and overconfident tone.

Finn was about to melt into a puddle when he heard her voice. Her sharp green eyes were directly looking at his ocean blue eyes and he felt his face burn with a violent blush.

“H-Hi Peebs” he stuttered. “Jake is about to finish his training, y’know? I should go-“. He tried to escape through his free side but soon her other arm blocked him.

“It’s ok, the coach is gonna keep him busier than usual” she said, leaning closer to his face. “He… told me things about you” she whispered in his ear.

Finn felt a shiver travel through his whole body. He could feel her breath in his skin, next to his neck, and he could even swear he felt her deliberately exhale a warm blow over his neck. “Wh- wh- what kind of- of things?” he muttered, starting to breath heavily.

“Some pretty nice things” she said with a giggle and a devious smile. “How much you admire me, how you talk about me as if I was the coolest person on earth…”. She then held him tightly by the arms and nibbled his ear. “How he hears you moan my name when you are in the bathroom” she whispered.

Finn’s leg trembled and his soul abandoned his body. The embarrassment overpowered the arousal in his face that rather than red turned pale white. “What? No! I don’t do that!” he yelled, freaking out. “I wouldn’t-! I mean, I’m not that kind of-!”

Peebs smacked her lips against Finn’s, shutting him up. Finn’s eyes went wide. He was startled and paralyzed at the beginning, but just a couple of seconds were enough for his feelings to overcome his thoughts. He closed his eyes and embraced Peebs by her waist, while a passionate dance of lips began. Peebs broke up the kiss with a gasp and a satisfied grin. “I was dying to do that. Now this” she said as she quickly dragged Finn through the door at their side.

“Wait, this is the girls changing room!” said Finn, shocked.

“Cheerleaders won’t come in the next thirty minutes. We have plenty of time”

“Plenty of time for what?”

Peebs kissed Finn again and this time he didn’t hesitate for a second. He embraced her by the waist again but as the kiss deepened his hands instinctively traveled all the way down to her butt. He groped it and pulled her hips closer to his crotch.

“Oh! Calm down, Finn!” she said with a grin and pushing him a little away from her. “I do love your enthusiasm but I’m the one in control here”. As she said that, she took him by his shoulders and forced him to kneel in front of her. “Do as I say and your reward will be big”

“Sure, sure! Tell me what to do” replied Finn with eagerness.

“Pull down my shorts” she said, biting her lower lip.

Finn obeyed the command, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, then dragging them down until Peebs lifted her feet to throw the shorts away. Finn’s gaze returned to her crotch and he giggled at what his eyes encountered. “What is there to laugh, scout boy?” she asked.

“Your underwear! Is really cute and girly for someone who dresses up like a boy” he said, commenting on her white panties with little blue polka dots and frilly blue borders.

“Shut up!” Peebs snorted with a faint blush and a smile. “I kinda deliberately wore those panties for you to like them, I know blue is your favorite color. Now pull them down too and let’s see if I can make pink your new favorite”

Finn pulled down her panties, only then noticing a transparent stain in them, and they were thrown away just like the shorts. Finn was welcomed by the sight of her soft pink lips. She separated her legs a little and a sweet scent reached Finn’s nose. “What do I do now?” asked Finn, although he could guess what she would command; he just wanted to hear her say it.

Peebs stepped back until she laid against the lockers. “Lick my pussy, Finn” she ordered.

Finn took Peebs by her thighs and leaned in, kissing her mons pubis and her groins first. He slowly made his way to her labia and started playing her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Peebs gasped and her moans became less quiet when he started sucking rather than licking. Every now and then Finn would use his tongue to move her lips aside and rub her entrance.

“Holy shit, Finn!” gasped Peebs, feeling the pleasure penting up in her crotch and releasing through her whole body with waves of electricity. “How… mmmm… how are you aaahhh… so good sucking? No! Don’t talk, don’t explaaaaiiinnnn…. mmmm just keep…. aaahhh…”. Peebs gave up talking to enjoy Finn’s job on her.

Little after, Finn started groping Peebs’ butt cheeks and nibbling on her clit. He then softly bit her clit, which made Peebs spring and yell. “Oh my Glob! I’m sorry! Are you ok?” asked Finn, scared.

“Yes, I’m good. That was just… unexpected. Felt good. But don’t do it again, will you?” replied Peebs.

“Yeah, I’ll just go back to what I was doing” said Finn before sucking again on Peebs.

Seconds after, Peebs started to moan louder and more often. She took Finn’s hat off of his head and buried her fingers in his hair, pushing his face against her crotch.

“Make me cum, Finn. Make me cum!” she ordered with a groan. Peebs tiptoed, her legs trembled and she buried Finn’s face in her pussy with all her might as the orgasm stroke her whole body. Her hips moved back and forth, releasing her pleasure in squirts of ecstasy. Her face was red and her mouth was drooling saliva; her smug look had turned into a distorted grin of pleasure. She let go of Finn’s head and softly giggled at his face, full of viscous liquids. “Do I taste good?” she asked.

“Like strawberry gum” he replied, licking his lips.

“Wait, let me taste!” said Peebs, crouching down to make Finn get on his feet again and then kiss him, having a share of her own juices. “I do taste good! But your shirt got stained. Peebs says get rid of it!” The girl helped him with his shirt and a lustful make out session began yet again. Finn, now more confident than before, allowed his hands to travel through her body, attentively caressing her skin under her shirt.

“ _Her skin… is so soft”_ he thought. _“Wait, what is this? It’s… her boobs?”_ he said, carefully rubbing and groping the lumps he had just found, discovering another littler and erect lump in the middle of it. “ _Oh Glob, these are her boobs! Sometimes I forget she’s a girl. Not that I would mind if she was a boy. Oh! They feel so good! So soft and warm, like fresh pancakes_ ”. In the heat of the moment Finn pulled up Peebs’ shirt, revealing her braless chest to his eyes. He started sucking her nipples, overcame by desire, to which Peebs replied with more pants. She let him indulge in his sucking pleasure that made her labia soak again, until she decided it was enough and pushed him away.

“It’s time for your reward” she said with heavy breath.

“I was just taking it!” said Finn, trying to grope her boobs again, but he was stopped by the strong grip of Peebs in his wrists.

“You don’t get to decide that, I’m the one in charge. Now lay on that bench” she ordered and Finn obeyed. She pulled down his shorts along with his underwear, and giggled at his springing erect dick. “You have proven yourself worthy of this, Finn” she said as she got on top of him.

She rested her crotch just over Finn’s manhood and her hips started pistoning back and forth, rubbing Finn’s shaft with her labia. Within seconds Finn started to moan and his dick released pre-cum that started dripping on his belly. He tried to take Peebs by her waist but she immediately held his arms and put them aside. “Let me put it inside, I’m close” he moaned.

“Nah ah! You are not getting inside” she replied without stopping grinding Finn.

“But… my reward! I thought you-“

Peebs took her panties (that wear near the bench) and put them inside his mouth to shut him up. “If you want a better reward…” she said while humping on him faster and making him moan more, “you’ll have to do better things. Come to my house tomorrow at six, alright?” she said with devious smile.

Finn replied with a muffled ‘alright’ and started drooling in Peebs’ panties from the pleasure. Later his moans, although still muffled, turned louder and his dick twitched between her labia, finally cumming over his own stomach and chest. Peebs leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. “Good boy” she whispered while caressing his hair, which made Finn smile.

After Finn catched his breath again, they started getting dressed. Finn noticed Peebs’ panties, previously inside his mouth, now in the bench. He was going to hand them over to her but he saw she was already wearing her shorts. “Wait! You forgot your panties” he said.

Peebs looked back at him and drew a smile. “Keep them. They are a present” she said nonchalantly.

“Um… thanks” he replied with a goofy smile and blushing.

They both came out of the girls changing room just in time to find the cheerleaders when turning in the corner of the building. Meanwhile, Peebs had a mischievous thought:

“ _It’s not just a present, Finn. It’s the first one of your new clothes_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters, but tbh I can't promise


End file.
